Sacrifices
by RyanDance
Summary: The war is over, but the costs are too high. Harry and Ginny travel back to finish off Riddle and save their family. Does not follow HBP. No Horcruxes.
1. A Choice

Sacrifices

(AU) _Elvish_ **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! Okay, I know I forgot to put this in earlier. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sitting by the body of Lord Voldemort. He had done it, Voldermort was dead.

But to Harry, the cost was too high. No one was left save himself and his bonded.

"Marcaunon!?!"

Turning, Harry saw a beautiful elf, whose red streaked silver hair was streaming like a river behind her, was running towards him. Bow and quiver on her back, sword in scabbard, and daggers sheathed at the small of her back under her forest green cloak.

_It's done. He's dead._ Harry told her as she ran into his arms

_Harry, we can do it over. We can make it right. The council gave us the means._ his bonded told him

_I know, Ginny we have to. But did the council say we will retain our memories?_ Harry asked as he held her tight.

_Yes. Lets do it. The faster we do, the quicker we can get to actually having kids instead of just talking about them. So, if we go back to the day dad and my brothers picked you up for the Quidditch World Cup, we can get Sirius freed and become elves again. Along with remaking the bond and maybe getting Celestina, Ember and Flame back._ Ginny said as they separated.

_I will see you when we return. Come with your dad and brothers when they come to get me for the Cup?_ Harry asked as they sat down and took each other's hands.

_Yes. Now start chanting prat._ Ginny said as she looked straight into his eyes.

Both of them began to chant, _By the grace of the Valor take us back, to right the wrongs._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOY!!" came the thundering call of Vernon Dursley.

Harry woke up to shouting coming from the bottom of the stairs. Getting up and dressing, running around the room Harry packed all his things in his trunk. Taking Hedwig out of her cage he set her on his shoulder before he wandlessly shrunk his trunk and cage before placing them in his pocket. With Hedwig hooting dolefully Harry made his way down to the kitchen. There he found his aunt, uncle and cousin waiting for him to make breakfast.

**Perfect.** Harry thought as he walked straight over to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny! Hurry up or we're gonna to go get Harry!"

Upon hearing those words, Ginny Weasley jumped up, got on some clothes and ran down the stairs in record time.

"Dad I'm coming with you." Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

Looking around, she saw everyone was here because this year was the Quidditch World Cup and dad had gotten tickets.

"Alright." Arthur Weasley answered.

Before everyone else, she grabbed some Floo powder and went through the network.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley. I just wanted to tell you that when I leave I am never coming back. I'm not even related to you so the blood protection wards are absolutely usless. So, I hope you have an unhappy life." And with that Harry turned and walked to the kitchen window and opened it. "Hedwig, meet me at the Weasleys okay?" Harry asked as he softly pat her beautifully feathered head. With a hoot of acknowledgement she flew out the window.

When she was gone Harry ran into the living room and vanished that ridiculous fake fireplace. No sooner had he done that then Ginny came flying out of the fireplace and into his ams. There eyes met for just a moment before Harry's lips were upon hers. All the love and passion he had for her went completely into the kiss, as she did the same thing.

Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron all stopped and stared when the came out of the fireplace. For there infront of them were Harry and Ginny, but they were glowing a bright gold colour as they kissed. After a few moments the light faded and they broke apart.

"We did it love. We actually did it." Harry said softly as he brushed a stray hair from her face. He just looked into her eyes for a moment as all the love they had for each other shone through them. _Ginny we have to hurry to your house, Brego and Bolitho should be there now._ he softly said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and held her tight, just reveling in the fact that he could and not have to worry about someone trying to kill them.

_I know my love. When we get home we'll have a race. From the house around the orchard and back again. First one back int the backyard wins._ Ginny told him as she held equally as tight.

He laughed lightly before replying, "Of course my love. Now my dear Rodwen, last one out to Brego and Bolitho has to tell your brothers, and parents that we're married." he held her at arms length before runnig into the fireplace and calling out, "THE BURROW!"

Just as he was leaving he heard "PRAT!"

He didn't pause when he reached the Burrow's kitchen, but ran all the way out into the yard while laughing. Harry turned back to the Burrow's back door to see Ginny standing there glaring at him. Calling on the air elements, he used the wind to gently lift her off the ground and float into his arms where he held her bridal style.

Before she could say anything he covered her lips with his in a slow loving kiss. "I hate it when you do that." Ginny told him as she playfully glared at him.

"You love me and you know it, or there would be no Princess Ginny Potter, soon-to-be-queen of Ismoldi." Harry replied before spinning her around as she laughed. "I love you." he told her as he set her down and just held her in his arms.

"VIRGINIA GRACE WEASLEY! YOU WILL EXPLAIN ALL THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Harry and Ginny spun around to see the whole Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonogal standing in the yard staring at them.

**Uh oh.** Harry said to Ginny.

**Yup.** was the reply he got.


	2. It Sinks In

Sacrifices

(AU) Elvish **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

Thought speak

Parsletongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! Okay, I know I forgot to put this in earlier. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry, how do we know it's realy them?** Ginny asked as she stepped just behind Harry and put her hand on hi shoulder.

**Constant Vigilance.** was the reply before Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, what do you like on your toast in the morning?"

For a moment Dumbledore looked shackoed at what he asked, then with a slight smile he replied, "I do like marmalade, but I'm asuming you mean rasberry jam with lemon drops. Quite delightful I might add. Now this past June, what did you use to save a man and a hippogrif?"

"Hermione and I used a time turner. Professor McGonogal, who is your husband?" Harry felt Ginny's grip tighten on his shoulder as all those in attendance gasped at his question. Professors McGonogal and Dumble dore stared at him in opened mouth shock until Molly nuged both of them.

"Professor Dumbledore." she replied softly as Dumbledore placed his arm orund her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy. What did I do when I was six and Fred and George ganged up on me and started tickling me?" Ginny asked from her spot.

"Turned them into fluffy pink bunny rabbits. " They all said at the same time.

"Gred, Forge. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, who were they?" Ginny asked the twins.

"The Marauders!" the twins called.

"Hermione, what did we brew in second year?" Harry asked.

"A polyjuice potion." Hermione replied without fail, before turning beet red as everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Ron where did we, and by we I mean Hermione, brew the plyjuice potion?" Harry asked before someone could asnwer Hermione's question.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." he replied sheepishly.

_Gin, it's really them. We did it. It's not Voldemort playing with us._ Harry pulled Ginny into his arms as she started crying in relief.

"We did it Harry we're home. We're home my love." she whispered into his chest.

"Come on my love, I beat you here and now you have to tell them about us. Don't worry I'll help you tell them about everything else." Harry told her as he pulled away slightly and brushed away the rest of her tears. He was going to say something else when a whinny caught their attention.

Everyone turned to the sound of the whinny to see two pegasi galloping towards them. They stopped just infront of Ginny and Harry. The one infront of Harry was a large black stallion with four white socks and a small diamond patch on his forehead. Meanwhile the one infront of Ginny was pure white with a soft pink muzzle.

"Brego!" Harry called as he ran the distance between him and his pegasus. When he reached him, Harry flung his arms around the horse's neck.

Ginny walked softly up to her horse as she softly called out, "Bolitho." Reaching up she rubbed the soft pink muzzle.

After a moment Harry waved his hand and the two pegasi were saddled and bridled in western attire. It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny were sitting atop their respective Pegasi.Gently Harry and Ginny nudged them into a trot towards the watching crowed.

"Mrs. Weasley you asked what was going on, well from my perspective I haven't see you since Bill's wedding. That was the day that Ron, Hermione and I found everyone dead but Ginny and she was only just alive. Now before you fly off the handle I know this because Ginny and I are from the future." Harry said as he halted Brego infront of the group.

"Marcaunon, your confusing them. When the trio found me I was about to die, and as I took my final breathe Harry and I kissed for what we thought was the first time. Only instead of dying I healed and lived. With that kiss, Harry and I had accidently formed a soul bond, thus healing me. It wasn't long after we had finished burying everyone that had been there for the wedding when a pair of elves showed up. No, not the house elves your thinking of, but the elves of the Valor." there were gasps at what was being said by the young girl in front of them on the pegasi.

"They took the four of us back to kingdom of Ismoldi. It was there that we met my great-grandfather King Legolas. We originally didn't know that I was his grandson until we did the geneology potion. I found that Merlin, Godric, and Rowena were my direct ancestors. But I also found that my other grandfather was one Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."


	3. Releshing the Freedom

Sacrifices

(AU) **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

_Elvish_

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I am so not the owner of this story. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone (with the exception of Harry and Ginny) gasped at this statement. But Albus's expression changed from shock to realization after a few minutes.

"That's how you knew. About our marriage." he stated gesturing to himself and Minerva.

"Of course. It wouldn't just say,' Oh sorry you don't have a grandma but your grandfather was married and had a kid.' Sheesh." Harry sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. "Since this could take a while, why don't we eat." Harry waved his hand down at the grass in front of Brego and conjured a large picnic blanket filled with food.

Harry and Ginny dismounted and led their Pegasi over to the blanket. While everyone was sitting around the blanket, Harry and Ginny untacked their horses and set they tack over by the back door. When they returned to the blanket they saw Brego and Bolitho laying beside each other and nuzzling.

"They look good together." Ginny comented as Harry came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"They always have love. They always have." he replied in agreement.

"It's so peaceful, you don't have to keep looking over your shoulder in case someone fires a killing curse at your back. No checking food for poison. No erecting tons of wards around your house in case of Deatheater attacks. It's just peace." Ginny told him as she turned to face him in his arms

"I know, and just think at the end of the third task you and me are gonna kick his ass. Then our lives can truly begin. You'll get to wear that wedding dress that I saw you design a few years ago.We can finally have kids, or as Uncle Sevvie calls them; brats. Can you imagine what he would do if we had twins.? And they were pranksters?" Harry asked as they rocked back and forth to their own music that only they could hear. His eyes were alight with laughter and a spark of mischief.

"He would probably burst a blood vessel. I can't wait for June. It'll all be over, Riddle will be dead, Sirius will be free, and you will be the boy-who-conqured-voldemort-and-has-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name." Ginny said with a giggle as Harry dipped her before they continued to dance.

"There are already too many hyphens in that dumb name all ready." Harry told her as he wrinkled his nose at it. "But if you insist on teasing me I can always just throw you into the pond." He told her as he picked her up bridal style.

"Marcaunon! You do and you won't get Celestina until Christmas!" Ginny shouted as Harry started walking towards the pond.

Harry abruptly came to a halt. "Now that's just mean." A mischevous glint came to his eyes before he gave here an evil smirk.

"Oh no. Oh no. It's the 'look' Oh crap." Ginny struggled out of his arms and started to back away from him. "Now Harry, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do, that's why you know I have to do this." he replied as he ran towards her.

With a shriek Ginny turned to run away from him. Unfortunatley for her Harry grabbed her around the waist as she shrieked with laughter. As she struggled to get away from him she pushed back too far and they fell over. Quick as a flash Harry ahd Ginny on her back and started to tickle her.

"Harry! Stop!!" Ginny managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter, as she tried to squirm away.

"Say it." Harry said as he tickled her sides.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Fine!"Ginny finally called out as she was now having trouble breathing from laughing so much. _Snape's greasy hair is mad sexy._

"In english my love and nice and loud." Harry said as he continued to tickle the now beet red young woman underneath him.

"SNAPE'S GREASY HAIR IS MAD SEXY!!!!!" Ginny shouted.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry asked as he stopped tickling her.

"No, but if you don't get off of me I'll let you tell them." Ginny threatened.

"Fine." Harry said in an exasperated voice as he stood up. "Come on love we should finish our story. Remember we have to get to the World Cup at noon." Harry told her as he held out his hand to pull her up.

"We better be elemental porting there, 'cuz I'm so not getting up before dawn to take a portkey." Ginny allowed Harry to pull her up to standing as she spoke.

"Now that the entertainment is over, could you please continue your story?"Bill asked from where he was sitting.

"Of course." Harry told him before offering his arm to Ginny. "My lady." he said with a slight bow.

"My lord." she replied as she hooked her arm through his.

"Our seats await us." Harry and Ginny walked over to were Brego and Bolitho sat nuzzling each other. "Sorry Brego, but since your side is facing our family, your going to be used as a pillow." Harry then sat down with his back leaning up against Brego before pulling Ginny into his lap.

Said Pegasi gave a snort of indigination before turning his attention back to the mare beside him.

"Now, on with the story.Knowing that I was part elf, I now had the chance to let my elven heritage come out and become an elf. I jumped at the chance, but something unexpected happened. Due to the soul bond with Ginny she also became an elf. Not that she complained or anything. Moving on, while we were in Ismoldi we started training. Another crazy thing that happened was that Ron and Hermione got married in the same ceremony as Ginny and I. They had been dating for a year by this point, so in this time of darkness we clung to what little light we had." Harry stopped here as he noticed that Ron and Hermione had both turned brilliant shades of red.

They glared at the rest of the wolf whistling/cat calling Weasley boys but refused to meet each other's eye.

"You do know that we can always give them the blackmail information of who you guys are all going to marry." Harry told them, effectivally shutting them up.


	4. The Story and The Plan

Sacrifices

(AU) **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

_Elvish_

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I am so not the owner of this story. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, four years later the war was still waging and the light was now gaining some ground. Hope was returning when once there was almost none, the light had a chance. Disaster struck on Christmas Eve of that year." Harry took a deep breathe before he continued as Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Hermione, Ron and their daughter Katherine were killed by Peter Pettigrew. We tried to help, but we just couldn't get there in time. Ron you fought so hard to try and give Mione and Katherine time to get away. But little Katherine was only two and couldn't move very far, very fast. You died protecting your wife and child, as Hermione died protecting Katherine. We got to Katherine, but she died in my arms. I couldn't save her. She was just a baby and I couldn't save my own neice." Harry turned and buiried his face in Ginny's shoulder as he finally cried for little Katherine.

Hermione was silently crying into Ron's shoulder as he held her. There was not a dry eye among them as they cried for what Harry and Ginny had been through.

After a minute Ginny took over as Harry wiped his eyes, "A week later was the final battle. All that was left of the good side were a contingant of Elves, Harry and myself. We all fought so hard, but we were outnumbered. In the end all the Deatheaters died when Harry felled Voldemort, they were connected to him through their mark. So, when he died, they died. Now we were the only ones left. Harry, you continue as I am exhausted." Ginny told him as she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"Alright, so after Moldy Shorts died Rodwen and I..." Harry started.

"Who's Rodwen?" Arthur asked.

"That's Ginny in Elvish, sorry I've been speaking elvish constantly for the last couple of years so I tend to sip into it fairly easily. Well continuing on, we decided to do the ritual that the elders had given us so that we could come back to the time when he resurected himself and kill him before the mayhem started. In doing this we also get to prove Sirius's innocence, rid Uncle Snape of the Dark Mark, and become elves again so that my dear spoilt cousin will not get the throne in a couple thousand years. The plan is to go to the Qudditch World Cup, go become elves again, remove Uncle Snape's Dark Mark, prevent Crouch Sr. from dieing, complete the Tri Wizard Tournament, capture Wormtail and kill Voldemort." Harry said as he brushed some of Ginny's hair off of her face.

Everyone else could only just stare at the two as Harry lovingly kissed Ginny on the forehead. It was hard to imagine that the two teenagers in front of them had seen so much and still had the ability to be as kind and gentle as they were. Molly Weasley and Minerva Dumbledore had tears in their eyes as they thought of ll the things that these two had not yet had the chance to do without the threat of death hanging over them.

"Well I think it's time for bed." Bill said as he looked at the sleeping Ginny.

"I agree. Minerva and I will see you all after the Quidditch World cup so that we can iron out all the details of Harry and Ginny's plan. Oh, and Harry, I'm sorry that you had to live at the Dursley's..." Dumbledore told them as he and Minerva stood but Harry interupted.

"Grandpa it's alright, you had no way of knowing and I don't blame you for it as long as I don't have to go back." Harry told him.

"Of course Harry, and after this hopefully you and Ginny will be ble to get on with your lives. We love you Harry and we always will, but we must go so you all can sleep." Minerva saidas they started to leave.

"I love you too Grandma and Grandpa. Harry told them as he stood with ginny in his arms fast asleep.

When they were gone Harry took Ginny inside and tucked her into bed before going outside to tend to the Pegasi. H led them over to the paddock that the Weasley's had were he took off all their tack, brushed them and let them out into said paddock. Picking up the tack he took it itno his and Ron's room where he found Ron asleep with Hermione in his arms. Instead of bothering them Harry took the tack down to Ginny's room where he put the tack down before changing itno more comfortable sleep cloths and laying down with Ginny in his arms. It wasn't long before everyone in the house was asleep.


	5. Idiots and a Battle

Sacrifices

(AU) **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

_Elvish_

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I am so not the owner of this story. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing. Except that which is not from either book and I have created in my ever insane mind. Enjoy the insanity with which I write.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was asleep after the Quidditch World Cup Harry and Ginny snuck out of their bed and got dressed into some Elvish robes that they had transfigured from regular robes. Quickly they ran from the tent to where they knew that the Death Eaters would appear with the helpless muggles.

_Rodwen, you look beautiful._ Harry said as they waited paceintly in the foreboding darkness.

_Thank you love, unfotunatly you still look like crap._ she replied with an impish grin.

_You do realize that if we were not about to go into battle that I would punish you._ Harry told her as the Death Eaters appeared 'playing' with the defencless muggle family.

"STOP!" Harry called out to them using his regal voice laced with unbridled power.

The Death Eaters stopped in shock as they looked to the elves in front of them. Both where obviously royalty as their battle robes showed and exuded auras of great power. They were both awe inspiring and fightening at the same time. The obvious leader of the group took it upon himself to speak to them.

"You creatures who are beneath us order us to stop! You and every other creature like you is going to be wiped out when our lord returns." The voice obviously belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"We give you a choice, Let those muggles go unharmed and come with us quietly or we will be forced to make you. The choice is yours." Harry called out as a crowd of witchs and wizards gathered around them, all with their wands pointed at the Death Eaters.

"You dare to order me to do something?" Lucius called out as he raised his wand. "Very well ... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The crowd gasped as the sickly green curse headed straight for the red haired elf, but the curse was reflected when she called a magnificent sword to her hand that deflected the curse into a tree. The tree caught fire as the curse hit it which Harry put out with a wave of his hand.

"It seems that you have chosen force, I warn you most of you will not be walking out of here under your own power. Attacking my wife was a very dumb thing to do." Harry said as he too called a sword to his hand.

"Do nothing or you will interfere and could hurt an innocent person or my husband and I will not be responsible for what I do if that happens." Ginny called to the surrounding crowd.

Lucius Malfoy again spoke but this time it was to the other Death Eaters with them. "What are you waiting for fools... Attack them!.'

With that a volley after volley of spells were shot at the two teenagers. The crowd watched in amazment as the two elves moved with amazing grace as they used their swords to deflect the curses away from the innocents and towards the Death Eaters. One by one they each fell to their own curses.

_My love you hold them off while I get those poor muggles to saftey. _Ginny called to Harry as she moved slightly behind him and put her sword in a sheath that appeared at her side.

_Set them down by your father and brothers. They are standing at your 4:00._ Harry relpied as he sped up his movements to compensate for the extra spells.

Calling on the element of wind Ginny used it to bring the muggles from where they fell to the ground over to her father and brother. If not for the fact that she was glowing slightly from how much magic she was channelling no one would have been able to tell it was her that was moving them to safety.

When she was finished it was only a battle between Harry and Lucius Malfoy that ended when Harry reflected a killing curse back at him.

Just when Harry and Ginny took a breath to relax the Dark Mark waa shot into the sky.

"Hermione and Ron!" They both shouted at the same time as they looked to each other.

Harry ran over to Ginny and grabbed her hand where they disappeared in a ball of flame only to reappear beside the terrifyed forms of Fred, George, Ron and Hermione looking up at the Dark Mark.

"Are you all alright?" Ginny asked as they started at their abrupt arrival.

"Oh Harry, Ginny thank God your alright." Hermione sadi as she ran over and gave Ginny a hug.

"Don't worry we're safe. Had to take care of a bunch of Death Eaters though. I think most are either dead or ... DUCK!!!!" Harry called as he and Ginny unsheathed their swords and delfected the curses of about 20 ministry officials including the minister for magic himself.

"Stop! those are my children!" Mr. Weasley called as he came running over along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Lord Weasley you need not fear that your children are harmed. The only way they would have been is because of these people around you. The person who conjured the Dark Mark wished only to do that and he fled immediatley afterword. Now that that is settled, if you could tell my Grandparents that the plans we had will have to wait until after my wife and I return from my kingdom." Harry said as he sheathed his sword and called to Brego as Ginny did the same.

"When Brego and Bolitho arrive we will leave for the ceremony and return in three days time. We will meet you again father on the third day, please have Marcaunon's grandparents there as well." Ginny said as she walked up and hugged her father. "Tell mum not to worry about us. King Legolas would not let anything happen to the Prince and Princess of Ismoldi."

There were gasps from the surrounding people that had listened in on their conversation.

"Now see here, I am Minister for Magic and as such I am ordering the aurors to place you under arrest for the murders of key members of wizarding society." Fudge stated in his pompous way.

When the Weasley and others tried to protest Harry held his hand up to stop them.

"Minister if you were competent you would realize that my wife and I did nothing of the sort. When trying to negotiate with people in Death Eater uniforms that were torturing muggles they fired an avada kedavra at my wife. All we did was defend ourselves against Death Eaters that were attacking us. If you notice we fired no cuses of anykind. We even saved the muggles that were there." stopping for a moment he turned to Madame Bones who was standing on his left. "Madame Bones I believe I saw you standing there from beginning to the end. Would you say my account was accurate?"

All eyes turned to the Head of the DMLE. "I would say that you are correct. Your account was spot on but if you don't mind me asking how can the daughter of Arthur Weasley be an elf?"

Harry looked like he was going to reply when a whinny echoed through the clearing. Everyone looked up to see two Pegasus flying towards them. When they landed they trotted over to Harry and Ginny.

With a snap of Ginny's fingers both Pegasi were tacked up and both of them mounted their steads.

"I am now an elf because my soul bonded is an elf himself." Ginny said as she looked to Harry with absolute trust and love passing between their eyes.

"We shall now take our leave. Lord Weasley, brothers, sister, we shall see you in three days. Minister I hope that between now and when we return that you manage to grow a brain." Harry said as he touched Ginny's hand and they wavered out of excistence.


	6. A Return and A Twist

Sacrifices

(AU) **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

_Elvish_

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I am so not the owner of this story. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing. Except that which is not from either book and I have created in my ever insane mind. Enjoy the insanity with which I write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days later when the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mcgonogall and Snape were sitting around the kitchen table of the Burrow waiting for Harry and Ginny to return.

They were all nervously looking at the clock that had Ginny's hand on it. The hand was currently pointing to traveling as it had for the past couple of hours. When it suddenly pointed to home.

"There here!" Hermione called as she got up and head for the door, everyone else following just behind her. Ynfortunatley they all fell into a heap on the floor when Hermione stopped suddenly.

As they were all struggling to stand they heard soft laugter that sounded like small bells blowing in the wind.

Looking up they saw that Harry and Ginny looked exactly as they did when they used illusions on themselves at the Quidditch World Cup.

"I guess they were glad to see us." Harry commented as they started helping everyone to their feet.

"Of course..."

"Old Chap..."

"Why wouldn't..."

"We miss..."

"You?" The twins told them as they struggled to stand up.

"Because I married your sister?" Harry asked as he pulled both of them to their feet.

"A minor detail that will be ironed out by the Weasley Brothers later. Now, what's this we here about special arrangements for you to get to Hogwarts?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, Hello Uncle Sevy." Ginny called as both she and Harry walked into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

"How dare you disrespect me..." Snape started as he stalked into the room.

"Dude, you really are my uncle. Your brother had a kid that survived the attack on him and his wife. Their daughter was adopted and later married one of your school rivals." Harrry said as he sat on a chair and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"Lily?" Snape asked hesitantly

"Yup." was the only reply he recieved. Snape's face quickly drained of all colour at this very simple statement. Suddenly he started gagging while Minerva and Albus started laughing hysterically.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape called as he shuddered horribly. "I had a crush on my own neice!!!!!!!!!!" This statement only caused Albus and Minerva to laugh harder as everyone else stare at Snape.

"Um, Uncle Sevvy? Are you okay?" Harry asked uncertainly as Severus seemed to calm down a little.

"I think so, I might be going insane though. I could have swore I heard Harry Potter tell me just how I'm his uncle." Severus stated as he slowly looked up at Harry and Ginny.

"No, no, you heard correctly alright. Harry's your great nephew making me your great neice since I married your nephew." Ginny said as she hoped off of Harry's lap and went over to Snape and gave him a hug.

Shocked Severus first stiffened before realizing someone was hugging him before hugging her back.

"Now that that's out of the way Uncle Sevvy can be nicer to us at school." Harry stated as he smirked at Severus who was just now composing himself.

"Why you... you... Oh I just don't know anymore. Insolent brat. But seeing as your my nephew I guess I will be able to show all the houses fair treatment and not the Slytherin ponces." Severus said as they all moved into the kitchen.

"On with the plan!" Dumbledore called as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"Okay, well first we need to know what has been going on for the past couple of days."Ginny stated before Harry could open his mouth.

"Minister Fudge hates you!" Bill said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, threw a right fit he did. I think it might have been Harry's parting comment." Charlie added with a smirk.

"Definitley!" both twins cried at the same time causing the others to laugh.

"Thought so. But does he know who I am yet?" Harry asked as he looked around the table at his family.

"Nope, and when Dad wouldn't tell about you he stormed off saying stuff about firing Dad." Percy stated as he turned his nose up in disgust at the minister. "He did not as Madame Bones told him he had no grounds for it."

"That's good. Now for the plan. Ginny and I want to arrive incognito. The last compartment of the train is usually used for the luggage, but we can send them straight to Hogwarts and put an illusion up making it seem as if there are still trunks in there. Then we can transfigure the compartment to have two stalls for Brego and Bolitho, a couple of couches and room for us to train. Padfoot will be with us this year so he will be in the compartment as well." Harry said befoe stopping and conjuring a pumkin juice and drinking it.

Ginny thought this was a good place for her to take over. "We have a lovely entrance planned for this year. But we cannot interfere with certain events during the school year." she said before turnig to Severus. "Siruis is innocent , he doesn't hate you and when someone steals boomslang skin and other such polyjuice potion ingredients tell the Headmaster and act pissed by that fact but do nothing about it."

Severus just looked at her shocked for a second as Ginny reveled in the fact that she just made Severus Snape speechless. "Now, Harry will be entered in the tournament by a Death Eater hiding at the school, but we won't tell you who. Harry has to compete so that he can kill Voldemort, Don't worry, Harry has already done this before and knows exactly what the champions are up against. Not minding the fact that he's already killed Voldemort once."

"Why can't we know who and what is going to happen?" asked Minerva from where she was sitting holding Dumbledore's hand.

"Because we need you all to show genuine shock when things happen." Harry stated, speaking for the first time since getting a drink. "No matter what happens with the goblet act as you would if my name flew out and you hadn't known." Harry told his Professors/relatives.

"Alright." Dumbledore finally complied with a sigh before he, Minerva and Severus stood to leave. "Everything will be ready tommorow as long as you arrive two hour earlier then normal so that no one sees you. Until then, now come give your Grandfather a hug before you go." he said as he held out his arms for Harry to hug him.

Standing Harry ran over and hugged his grandfather tightly before moving on to Minerva and finally Severus.

"Bye!" Everyone called as they apparated to Hogwarts.

"Now, everyone off to bed. We need to get up early tommorow so that we won't miss tthe train. Especially Ginny and Harry." Mrs. Weasley told them as she shooed everyone to bed.


	7. Long Winded Speeches

Sacrifices

(AU) **Marcaunon- Harry**

**Rodwen - Ginny**

_Elvish_

**Thought speak**

Parsletongue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I am so not the owner of this story. Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings are not mine. I own nothing. Except that which is not from either book and I have created in my ever insane mind. Enjoy the insanity with which I write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We just have to wait until everyone is gone before we head up to the castle._ Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist while watching the other students leave the train and head towards the exit.

_Soon we'll be back at school for our last time with Voldemort haning over our heads._ Ginny assured him as she turned in his arms to face him before giving him a quick kiss. _Now come on, time to get Brego and Bolitho ready._

Ginny and Harry walked arm in arm over to where Brego and Bolitho were in their stalls. They made quick work of sadling them before gathering all their things and placing them in the saddle bags. Walking to the back of the compartment Harry opene a large door as Ginny brought both Pegasi over. _Let's go love._ she said as she handed him Brego's reins.

_Yes lets._ he replied as they left the train and mounted. With a quick chirrup they set of at a canter towrds the ominous looking castle.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they could hear Dumbledore speaking;

"... noticed two of your classmates are missing. They have infact just recently come back from a visit to Ismoldi where they were visiting with King Legolas. When you see them they will have changed as it was recently found that Harry Potter is in fact half elf. He and his soul-bonded went to complete their transformations into elves before the school year began. Now, it is my plaesure to introduce to you my great-grandson and his wife Prince Marcaunon and Princess Rodwen of Ismoldi."

The Great Hall doors opened so that Harry and Ginny could ride in. Both were wearing typical elven attire (think Legolas when he is travelling in the Fellowship) and had crowns of silver leaves upon their heads. "Hello Grandma, Grandpa." Harry called as he and Ginny rode up to the Head table.

"What? No greetings for you favorite Uncle Sevvy?"

Most of the people in the hall gasped at what the most hated Dungeon Bat had said as they watched Harry run up and hug the normally dowr potions professor.

"Harry." a voice whined from the Gryffindor table. "You just saw them yesterday. Can we please eat and you can have your reunion later..." SMACK "Ouch! Hermione what was that for?"

"For being an insensetive prat."

"But it's true."

"It doesn't matter idiot."

"Who cares I'm going to waste away at this rate."

"Well we can't have that Mr. Weasley, so everyone enjoy the feast and we'll talk about why there is no Quidditch after dinner." Dumbledore called before he sat down and ignored the outraged students.

"Well Uncle Sevvy, we should go and eat. Now remeber when I come to your class with Gin that I'm gonna show you an absolutely perfect potion." Harry told the man as he started back towards where Ginny and the Pegasi were.

"I look forward to it!" Severus called out to the two elves.

Harry and Ginny walked over to where Hermione and the Weasleys were sitting, having saved them seats. Brego and Bolitho came and lay in the aisle behind where Ginny and Harry had taken their seats.

"So, how was the train ride?" Harry asked as he let Ginny serve both of them.

"Good, Malfoy suprisingly still is acting like a right foul git. Even with his daddy gone, possibly even more so." Hermione told them in a non chalonte voice as she continued eating.

"What?" she asked to the absolutely silent group.

"You swore..." Ron stated in awe.

"Yes and?" Hermione asked as if there should be nothing wrong and that it happened all the time.

"You are the..."

"Great Bookworm extrordinaire..."

"And you just..."

"Swore!" The twins finished together.

"Yeah and so what? It's not like I haven't swore before." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Moving on, so what do you guys think is gonna happen in the tourny?" Ginny asked to change the subject.

It worked to distract them as they all started speculating what the three tasks where going to be. They got no help from Ginny and Harry as the two would just smile whenever they would ask either of them to tell what the tasks where going to be. Though like all good things the end does come, and this came in the form of Professor Dumbledore addressing the whole Hall.

"As you now already the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year. 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.' (Rowling 163) In it's place Hogwarts will host the legendary Triwizard Tournamet. 'The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.' (Rowling 166) Now, there is an age limit of 17 for all those who wish to bring glory to Hogwarts as those in charge thought that they had the greatest magical experience and would be less likely to fail the tasks ahead of them. On a side note the new Defemnce Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Alastor Moody. Though he isn't here right now I have accurances from him that he will be here tommorow for first class. Now bedtime all." Dumbledore finished dismising them all.

"Come on all let's head to the common room." Harry said as he and Ginny walked over to the now standing Brego and Boitho before mounting and starting out of the Great Hall and to the common room.


End file.
